A Sight of Hell
by SRWFan
Summary: Two pilots are captured by one of the enemy factions. As they struggle for surviving and escaping, they learn disturbing facts about the nature of their enemy, as well as their own... and they realize maybe they are not so different after all.


A Sight of Hell

Series included: Mazinger-Z, Getter Robot, Mobile Suit Gundam, Yuusha Raideen, Combattler-V, Voltes-V, Kotetsu Jeeg and Evangelion. Other series (Macross, Gunbuster...) are mentioned.

Notes: English is not my first language, so there WILL be mistakes. However I endeavour to make my story comprehensible and free of Grammar and spelling mistakes. I am sorry about anything I missed. I also aim to keep the characters so in-character possible and avoid any kind of bashing. I hope to have succeeded.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One An Unexpected Gathering

The orangish flames of the chandeliers cast ink-black shadows on the tall pillars bending overhead.

Dr. Hell quietly and pensively observed how the dancing shadows glided over the walls and the domed ceiling. They crawled, slithered, shifted shapes, and he swore sometimes they looked... ghastly. Ghosts were grinning at him wickedly.

He blinked and looked away, his scientific mind refusing to follow that trail of thought. Looking for a distraction of that disturbing thought -hallucinations due to insufficient sleep, he said himself; that had to be-, his eyes roved over his dining hall. It was an ample chamber, with floor and walls made of stone and a domed ceiling held by sturdy columns arced above the ground. Thick, fitted carpets covered the floor, and big chandeliers cast bright light on the hall. A long table was placed in the centre of the room, and forks, spoons, glasses, dishes, jars with wine and fresh water and plates loaded with delicious viands rested on the spotless white mantelpiece.

It seemed a picture out of an ancient castle, right like Hell liked. All of his bases were designed in the same fashion: his laboratory, his war room, the hangars and docks... were equipped with the most modern technology, whereas his private chambers and his subordinates' rooms were made to seem ancient. It was a strange blend of past and future that many would not understand, finding it perplexing and incomprehensible. Of course, most people would never understand many things of him, including his craving for dramatic flair.

He did not doubt that his two prisoners were among those did not understand his love for drama.

He stared over the candlelight and across the dinner table. They were sitting on the opposite extreme, cautiously poking their food with their forks as they uneasily glanced at the ring of stonily silent, black-suited, Iron Masks, every one of them armoured with Greek-style pale-yellow armour and helmet, and armed with a laser rifle and sword dangled from their belts. The boy was a meek-looking, unassuming, short teen, with short, lanky black hair and blue eyes, dressed with a plain, baggy white shirt and black pants. His partner was a tall, fierce-looking, red-haired, blue-eyed girl, clad in a light-blue casual dress at the same time accentuated and hinted her slender body s curves.

The boy seemed quite frightened. However the girl did her best to look unafraid and defiant, staring around with an expression blended disgust and boredom, occasionally tossing her long tresses of rich, fiery, bright-red hair over her shoulders with calculated disdain.

However, Hell was not fooled by the apparent apathy shimmering on her aquamarine eyes or by her indifferent, scornful stares. She was just so frightened like the boy. And she was studying the place, looking for possible escape routes.

Smart girl, he thought. Too smart for her own good. Inwardly he felt an unexpected pang of nationalistic pride. How strange. He thought he had discarded that kind of feelings long ago.

"You can stop poking your food like if it was a dangerous animal," he spoke suddenly. Both fourteen-years old teens cringed slightly. He repressed a snort. "It is not poisoned."

"Well, excuse me if I don't appreciate the kindness of a kidnapper!" the girl snapped as the boy froze. She abruptly stood up, slapping the table with both open hands. Several plates rattled. Several of his Iron Masks moved forward but he stopped them with a brisk hand gesture. "Why have you brought us here? What do you want with us?"

"Asuka..." the boy muttered, tugging from her dress uselessly to try to calm her down and get her to sit down.

"With you, specifically... Nothing." Hell uttered coldly. "I wanted to capture one or several pilots of your... group. I calculated you were the most convenient."

"W-why?" The boy blurted out. The girl instantly aimed a frost-filled glare at him.

"Geez, Shinji, show some spine! That decrepit old man has kidnapped us! Can you at least try to pretend you are not scared?"

"I'm sorry."

Her furious glare intensified. The boy cringed further.

Hell sighed. Why was he fated to be always surrounded by idiots? Why the universe was so determined to reinforce his impression of that he was the only sane person in the whole world?

"Because I wanted inside information about every pilot and mecha may oppose to me. Because I deemed the best way to gain that information was capturing one or several pilots. And since you did not live inside your base you were easier targets that, let's tell, Kabuto or the Combattler brats," he stated, diverting their attention to him. "You lived in a civilian apartment. Quickly ambushing and eliminate your security detail before breaking into your home and abducting you was a simple matter."

Asuka narrowed her eyes to thin slits. She sat down and observed him silently. He was a tall and visibly- old man. Wrinkles marred his oddly blue skin. Still, there was a burning fierceness smouldering on his yellow eyes, and his build was healthy. His white hair and beard were long, thick and bristly, and framed his face completely. He was clad in a skin-tight dark-green suit, with dark-blue gloves, and a flowing, dark cape wrapped him tightly, rippling with every brusque movement.

He had brought them to study them, but he had also given them a chance to study him. The entire world had been on war with Dr. Hell for several months, but hardly something was known about him, unlike other threats.

Eighty years ago was built the first space colony. More colonies were built around Earth, and large masses of people emigrated to them. People naively believed that was the start of bright future for humanity, and they even created a new calendar.

Twenty years ago one of the colonies -called Side-3- renamed itself Republic of Zion and declared independence from the Earth Federation. Shortly after the Zabi family took over and led a pro-independence, pro-war campaign against Earth for several years.

Fifteen years ago an archaeological research expedition directed by a scientist named Hell was researching the ruins of the ancient Mykene civilization in a Greek island named Bardos disappeared under unusual circumstances. Only Dr. Kabuto returned from that island, but he refused to give explanations and he secluded himself in his research. A strange, suspicious matter, but it was quickly forgotten during the post-Second Impact chaos.

In that year an -according the official story- meteor -hah!- crashed into Antarctica, melting the frozen continent, rising the sea level and unchaining catastrophic weather shifts all over the world.

Nine years ago a massive alien ship named Macross crashed into a tropical island. The wars and climatic disasters produced by the Second Impact and the Macross Arrival wiped out three billons of people.

In those years a space ship was exploring the edges of the solar system got blown for a mysterious army of gigantic, vaguely insect-like creatures that were simply named Invaders , driving the Federation to develop a secret project to fight them.

Asuka briefly stopped reminiscing History. Ancient Romans believed that an accumulation of strange events in a short time span were dark omens foretold times of war and conflict, did not they? She was not sure of believing that, but if they were right, well, then Earth people had got plenty warning.

One year ago, the Principality of Zion Republic of Zion s new name- began an independence war, deploying its secret weapon: mobile suits, humanoid war machines several times more powerful than a tank or a plane. Quickly the Zion army overwhelmed the Federation thank to their mobile suits and the employ of brutal military tactics that included using biochemical weapons and dropping a space colony on the planet-. However, their resources were very inferior to Earth's, and after one year the war was at a standstill.

Meanwhile the Federation had been secretly building his own mobile suits, but something happened could have been potentially disastrous for them: an army of monster-like giant robots attacked Japan. They were sent by Dr. Hell, who had found an army of ancient giant robots in the underground mazes of Bardos. They were more advanced and more powerful than Zion s mobile suits and he intended to use them to take over the world, declaring war on the whole humankind.

A second war front was the LAST thing the Federation needed, but Hell's Mechanical Beasts -as he called them- were quickly defeated by a giant robot named Mazinger-Z. Mazinger-Z was built with Japanium, a metal could only be found in Japan, worked with Photon power, and was piloted by Kouji Kabuto, nephew from Dr. Juuzo Kabuto. After managing escaping from Bardos, Dr. Kabuto had spent fifteen years fabricating a robot capable to fight Hell's mechanical monsters.

Quite soon Mazinger-Z not only showed it was more powerful than anything Hell could craft, but also mightier and sturdier than any Zaku mecha built by Zion. It proved Earth scientists could build better and more powerful mechas than Zion s engineers, encouraging the Federation to fund more robot-building projects.

The Earth's secret mobile suit -codenamed Gundam RX78-2- very soon was ready, but Zion raided the colony where it was being stored. However they could not steal it. A teenager called Amuro Rei and the White Base Federation ship managed keep Gundam from them and to transport it to Earth in spite of the relentless assault of Zion forces.

For that time more threats arose.

The reptiloids -a race of reptilian humanoids had evolved from the dinosaurs and had been nearly wiped out by an energy named Getter rays- rose, claiming the planet was theirs by right. However a weapon had been created to fight them: Getter Robot, a mecha built by Dr. Saotome was formed by three ships merged together to form three different robots. Capable of fighting on any environment, highly adaptable, powered by Getter Rays and piloted by three teens Ryoma, Hayato and Musashi- were not quite *sane*, it became the nightmare of the Dinosaur Empire.

A rebel element of the planet Campbell had left their home world to find a new world where settling on attacked Earth. Professor Nanbara, a scientist had created Combattler-V, a robot was composed of five vehicles, lent his war machine to the Federation Government to fight them.

The Boazanian Empire a vast alien Empire ruled by an oppressive caste system- tried to annex Earth. However Prof. Go aided by his wife and a colleague of theirs and backed by the army- had spent several years building a robot to fight them: Electromagnetic Machine Voltes-V. How Prof. Go had known about the existence of an alien empire nobody had ever heard of and that empire eventually would attempt to invade Earth one decade and half before the fact was something not even his sons knew. And they could not ask him either, since he had mysteriously disappeared shortly after the first Boazanian strike. Maybe his wife and their friend knew, but she had died during one of the first battles against the Boazanians, and Prof. Hamaguchi was not talking. Anyway, Prof. Go and Prof. Nanbara were friends and they often exchanged tips, so that Combattler and Voltes were very similar, and they were frequently nicknamed the Electromagnetic Twins.

Queen Himika, ruler of the Yamatai Kingdom an ancient Japanese state had tried to spread all over the Japanese islands but had been defeated and supposedly wiped out- rose to try to conquer Japan again using both advanced technology and sorcery. However Prof. Shiba had learnt about her and her plans while studying ancient relics and artefacts, and he built Kotetsu Jeeg, a magnetism-powered robot. He had turned his elder son Hiroshi into a cyborg so he was able to transform into Jeeg. Needless to say, father and son did get along well not at all.

The Youma Empire woke from his millennia slumber, and in turn its arrival woke up Raideen - a sentient, divine mecha was protector of the lost continent of Mu- from his own dormancy. Raideen needed a pilot with Mu blood to deploy its full power, so it sought a descendant of Mu people. Finally the robot found Akira Hibiki, talked him into joining its fight and woke his dormant psychic powers (incidentally that event put in grave question Zion s theories about the newtype people born in space colonies had developed psychic powers- being the next step on human evolution).

During an exhibit, the Macross ship accidentally self-activated and shot down an alien scout ship, starting a war with an alien race named Zentraedi. Later, Macross accidentally warped in deep space during a battle, and their whereabouts were unknown. Anyway the menace of still another hostile alien invasion forced the Federation to launch spaceward the project they had been funding to stop the Invaders: Gunbuster, a robot specifically designed to fight vast alien fleets.  
For if that were not enough, weird beings with unexplainable powers started attacking Japan. To fight them existed a secret organization called NERV had spent fifteen years after the Second Impact building a fortress city -named Tokyo-3-, fabricating organic mechas named Evangelions and recruiting and training pilots.

She was the pilot of Evangelion Unit Two. She had been designated the Second Child when she was four, and she had spent ten years training to pilot Unit Two. That was her life. Her whole life. She had nothing and nobody else, so she had worked hard to become the best and people acknowledged her existence.

However she became increasingly upset and depressed since she arrived to Japan for several reasons.

Firstly, her partners were: a weak-willed, whining idiot rookie was too weak to stand up for himself but still was so much stronger than her, easily surpassing her in everything mattered to her (and he not even was trying or wanting to! She should be the best, damn it! She had worked hard for it! What had she been doing all this time then?); and a girl never showed emotion or feeling and never seemed caring for anything but doing how she was told (Asuka still remembered when she had asked her if she wanted being her friend. She turned her down on grounds of not being ordered to, for Christ s sake!). That girl behaved like... like a doll, and she hated that.

Secondly, robot pilots often had to work together due to the large number of enemies and battles. Joined missions involving several or all pilots were becoming so frequent that they were starting to think of themselves like a consolidated unit under the command of Bright Noa, captain of White Base.

Due to those circumstances she was getting to know many people. She did not get along with everybody. Some of them pissed her off (like Kouji Kabuto) or scared her (like Amuro Rei, who was a newtype and could read emotions. She... was afraid of that he would look inside her head and see her real self). However she was friendly with several of them -mainly the female pilots-. They seemed to want to befriend her sincerely (unlike Ms. "I will be your friend only if I am ordered to"), and that frightened her. She had got attached to other people before only to get hurt, pain and trauma in return. She had lived alone her whole life, and even thought she was privately sick of it, she was scared of opening up to someone again only to get heartache and grief in return again.

Anyway, she had met several pilots than were better than her. Kouji and Amuro were the best of the lot, and when they fought together, no army was left standing. The Zion army nicknamed them the Iron Wall and the White Devil. And it was told one of the valkyrie pilots was even better than them

Moreover, Evangelion were supposed to be the only weapon could fight Angels since they could nullify their force fields. However, during the battle against Sachiel several robots had engaged the monster to give NERV enough time to deploy Unit One, and they proved that an AT Field could be destroyed if you strike it hard enough or with an unconventional weapon like beam weapons powered by Getter rays or Photon energy.

Hence, not only there were better pilots than her but also her Unit Two was not indispensable at all. Hence, she was not special. Hence, they were rendering her irrelevant. Expendable. Useless. Worthless.

Needless to say, her pride was suffering very serious blows. And her pride was the only thing kept her functioning. If her pride was shattered and gone

Maybe that was irrelevant now, though. She and Shinji were prisoners from Dr. Hell, possibly facing torture and death.

Still

What makes you think that we'll give in to your demands and reveal anything?" She asked, finally breaking her silence. She crossed her arms under her chest as her expression became sterner and harder. "Why would we betray the humankind?"

Still if she could glean anything useful from that madman and pass it on that would surely make her to stand out and rise in the ranks! Of course it was dangerous, and she was still working on a plan to escape with Shinji, but the result could be worth of the risk.

Trouble was that she was uncertain of how prying information out of him. She did not knew how goading him into talking, or what buttons pressing. After all, reports had that his temperament was short of volcanic, but he had not got angry after she loudly declared she was not cooperating. He just kept sitting there. Smirking. His only reaction had been a contemptuous snort so far.

"Why would you PROTECT it? He finally spoke. What has it ever done for you?"

Asuka stood stunned in speechless, shocked silence. By her side Shinji was right like her, contemplating their bearded, blue-skinned kidnapper without knowing what answering.

Those those words had touched a nerve.

She opened her mouth, paused, and then she finally spoke. "Even if we didn t want to protect humanity, what makes you think that we would betray our friends? Even that idiot of Kouji?"

An ugly smile altered Hell's dark countenance. "Why? Are you grateful of he got you out of that volcano?"

Asuka gasped. Shinji blanched, feeling buried, old, dark emotions of fear and helplessness rising inside him like a tidal wave that threatened with drowning him.

The memories from that day flared into his mind like a bonfire in a moonless, starless night: Asuka being lowered into a volcano to fish an Angel out of the magma; the monster slicing off the cables linking her to the surface; Asuka s-s-sinking; he instantly and unthinkingly jumping into the overwhelming hot pool of molten rock, stretching out his robot s arm to catch her and missing; he ripping off his mecha s power supply cord, diving towards her and catching her robot with both arms; they sinking to their deaths irremediably; Mazinger-Z diving after them, grabbing their considerably larger robots and pulling them upwards out of sheer, indomitable force will and stubbornness; Mazinger-Z grabbing the frayed cords and Aphrodite-A hauling them up and out of that viscous inferno

All of those memories raced across his mind like flashes of lightning. But the clearest and most vivid vision was not the opaque, orange-red sea of molten rock surrounding him, neither the unbearable, suffocating, scorching hotness engulfing him and nearly burning him, neither the one-hour-long lecture that Misato gave him afterwards. Not, his most vivid memory was the image of Asuka sinking to her death into the depths of the magma. That vision -and the sheer, griping despair that he had felt back then- had been carved into his mind forever.

Not even Asuka coming to him after the battle to give him a soft, quiet Thank you had been able to banish that image from his memory. Regardless, Kouji s actions had got Asuka utterly puzzled, and she asked the older guy why he risked his life to rescue them.

Back then Kouji had frowned at her as if he was questioning her sanity and he replied: "Because you are my partner. Why are you asking that?"

His tone was matter-of-factly, suggesting that he thought that the answer was utterly obvious and the question and the very fact of asking it- absolutely ridiculous.

Asuka was flabbergasted. And Shinji, who was slowly beginning to understand her roommate and partner, guessed she could not believe what someone would risk life and limb for her since she did not think that someone would care for her.

Asuka and Kouji did not get along well, but he really idolized the older, spiky-haired boy. He exuded strength, courage and determination to stand up to anything coming his way, and Shinji quietly admired and secretly envied that. Asuka also exhibited that kind of courage, but she was very vulnerable deep-down. He realized that. Kouji's strong will, on the other hand, was real.

He guessed maybe that was one of the reasons of Asuka was hostile towards Kouji.

His mind was wandering away, Shinji realized. He needed to refocus on the conversation.

"How-" Shinji trailed off. He could not keep his voice even. He firmly forced himself to squash the flood of emotions down, where it could not hurt him or drown him. With a supreme, final effort, he dammed up them behind sturdy floodgates. "How do you know about that?"

Hell grinned again. Shinji shuddered. It was not a pleasant sight. "I have moles placed everywhere, including the Photon Laboratory Institute. Or, for that matter, NERV. Unfortunately my spies cannot tell me everything I want to know but you would be surprised of how much I know, kid." His lips curled outwards and his grin widened. Inwardly he knew his words were going to cause hurt. And he delighted in it. "For example, they informed me of the accidents that Drs. Ikari and Soryu had as testing the robots you ride."

Shinji's eyes widened, and he blanched. His face was pale but Asuka s was white. Her face was frozen in an expression of sudden, blood-curdling horror that had drained colour from her features and replaced it with an ashen hue. Her blue eyes were wide-open, and they stared unblinkingly across the table, like if they were watching something horrible only she could see. Her breath got stuck in her throat.

Her lungs started working again, but her breathing was uneven, ragged and faltering, like that of a cornered animal. Her fingers gripped the table spasmodically. And gradually the naked, stark horror on her face was replaced by another emotion. An emotion that she was very familiar with, an old friend had always given her stability and focus, something to cling to and hold even at the worst times. Rage. Asuka felt hot-melting, smouldering rage clouding her senses, churning inside her, boiling wildly and overflowing her. She abruptly stood up

And a gloved, harsh hand gripped her shoulder and brutally shoved her down and back on her chair.

In spite of the dense mist of black choler hazing her perceptions, Asuka could feel a razor edge of steel brushing over her slender throat. Cautiously, without turning her head, she glanced out of her eye s corner at an Iron Mask holding her down and pressing one sword against her neck slightly. Despite of her reluctance to show fear, she could not help to gulp hard.

A hand gently touched her left shoulder. Shinji s. She turned to gaze straight at his eyes. She could read his anxiety and worry on his blue eyes. His emotions frightened her. Now... now he knew... And he would realize how truly pathetic she was deep down, and he would leave her alone.

She felt a surge of anger slowly flaring inside her at the thought. Shinji flinched, seeing fury darkening her countenance again.

"Please, Asuka, calm down," he said. Sheer agitation was noticeable on his face and his voice. "Or they will kill you. This is not a good time to lose your temper."

He was right. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

She squirmed slightly on her chair, aiming her furious glare straight at Hell, but otherwise she remained quiet.

The pressure on her neck vanished. The soldier had removed his blade.

Hell stared back with an amused expression, like if he was finding all of this very funny. And probably he was. Asuka s lips tightened to a thin line and her hands gripped her knees in restrained, quivering anger. Damn him.

Hell carefully grabbed a cup, brought it to his lips, sipped the dark-red wine placidly, savoured the bitter taste and put it down slowly, relishing the fear and confusion he had elicited from his guests.

"How I was telling," he sneered contemptuously, "I only know pieces of it. My spies reported that Dr. Ikari died during an activation test. Dr. Soryu went crazy and committed suicide after another test, but they could not ascertain the reason. The security level was too high. Anyhow that technology that those NERV fools stumbled upon seems too dangerous. Maybe I actually did you a favour when I abducted you. Yet I would not mind testing it," he mused thoughtfully. His gloved hand scratched his chin. "It is not like as if I am lacking in disposable minions."

Hell pondered the matter for several seconds and raised his sight. The kid had gone back to gape speechlessly and stare at nothing. His unfocused eyes bulged out and his pupils were dilated. Right like the girl, it looked like if he was seeing a horror unseen to everybody else. Perhaps he was remembering his mother s death?

The girl remained still and quiet, but the blazing bonfire on her eyes and the grinding of her jaws clearly indicated that, if she thought she had time enough to crush his windpipe before his soldiers killed her, she would already have pounced on him.

He spat derisively. "Fools. You are pathetic."

"Wha-"

"WHAT?"

The loudest -and angriest- outburst came from the girl. She was so pitifully predictable.

"You are two pathetic fools," he rephrased, his expression becoming darker and murkier each second. "You are two mom brats stuck in the past, too blinded by it to try to overcome it and reach greatness. You are pitifully missing your parents instead of wondering if you have missed out anything at all, wallowing in pain and despair instead of morphing it into steel and strength, grieving instead of acting."

Shinji felt Asuka was getting more incensed every passing second. Strangely, he was not. He his mind was too numbed by the shock of recalling his mother s death. He had forgotten altogether. How could he have forgotten? Surely his mind had subconsciously blocked the memory, he guessed. Regardless, all of it was now rushing back to him. His mother s dissolving to nothingness in front of him his father stiffening and becoming utterly rigid before rushing towards the large windowpane, screaming people yelling and shrieking and running around the stench of blood filling the air

His thoughts drifted towards Dr. Soryu. Given that name and Asuka s reaction He guessed she was her mother. When he saw Asuka crying for her mother in her sleep, he guessed she missed her, too. But this He was shocked, to put it mildly. She went crazy and killed herself?

And it happened after an activation test?

Or it happened DUE TO an activation test?

What in Hell were they piloting?

Doubt, suspicion and a million of questions swirled in his mind.

At least he was beginning to understand why Asuka was so messed up. His reaction to childhood trauma was becoming depressed; her reaction was becoming angry.

No, he was not mad at Hell s insults and derision. He was too busy reflecting on everything what he had heard to get mad. Besides, there was something weird on his words... Something he could not put his finger on...

"What do you mean?" He finally asked.

The evil scientist regarded him for a moment, like if it was the first time he was truly looking to Shinji rather merely seeing him.

Shinji felt the impulse for cringing and lowering his head. He suppressed it with slight effort. When you told that we were fools for having parent issues it sounded like you were talking about something personal.

Hell shut his eyes for a short instant and sighed.

"Maybe if I explain, you will understand. Yes, maybe you will understand humans are worthless and even will give in my demands. Or at least you ll keep me entertained for a while. So then listen up."

Hell grasped another wine bottle and poured a liberal amount of cool burgundy liquor in his glass. Honestly he doubted his prisoners were capable to understand completely or partially or were willing to do so at the first place. But at least he would vent a little.

He had the nagging feeling of he would be feeling less talkative if he had not drunk wine. Not that he was nowhere close to inebriated right now, but alcohol tended to get his tongue looser

Whatever the case may be, he saw no harm in telling them. They shall serve him or they shall die. And even if they managed breaking free and escaping alive, that information would be useless to his enemies. They would be unable to bring him down with it.

-ASOF-

Over and over, rows of waves crashed against the sheer cliffs of the lonely, inhabited island, tumbling down on the tall walls of jagged, barren rock and splashing water and ivory foam everywhere in a ceaseless and relentless motion.

At first sight, nobody would think that peaceful, average-looking and perfectly boring islet was a fake island, let alone one of the secret bases Dr. Hell had built near from the Japanese coastline. They were phony, mobile islands he used to raid the inner country as he finished building his main Japanese base, the Island of Hell.

Belying the inner turmoil brewing in that place where Shinji and Asuka were trapped, the place looked serene and quiet. A glowing Sun shimmered kindly over the barren, tiny islet, spilling its beams upon the glittering, azure waters surrounding it.

Far away in the sky showed up one black dot. It advanced towards the island very slowly. It grew and lengthened until it became a white space ship with a wedge-like bow and long white-and-red wings sprouted from its sides. A tower rose from the main body, and four long rectangular parts were connected to the sides of the main, making it resembling a four-legged beast crouched on all fours and rearing back its head.

The ship sailed slowly and silently across the sky, wrapped in a cloud of Minovski particles that prevented it from being spotted yet.

Suddenly the large ship halted and stood hovering over the limpid sea. A jagged-rimmed hatch placed on the front of one of the front legs opened, and something dashed out of it. It was a triangular, round-peaked, red-streaked, white flying jet. The tiny ship flew quickly towards the island, slashing through the quiet air like an ivory lightning bolt.

End of Chapter

I have gone one hundred times over the text, trying to find and correct mispellings and grammar mistakes. I think this is as ready like it will ever be.

I have the full story written down, so it SHALL be completed, but need to go over each chapter draft first. I apologize if it takes too long.


End file.
